


One Piece: Legend Unfold

by PenWoman



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 21:10:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6626410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenWoman/pseuds/PenWoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I once heard that all the Devil Fruits are the Sea Devil's incarnations If you eat one you'll gain a special ability but the sea will forever curse you by taking away the ability to swim, except for one girl who she's a Devil user and ABLE to swim. Warning: FemLuffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece: Legend Unfold

I'm Gonna be Queen of the Pirates

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"Yelling"

'Yelling in thought'

*Flashback*

The sea, the sea calling out to you and me, waves rush in to caress the sand only to roll out again. The sea, the sea, and calmness in its water but in one fowl swoop the calm has turned sourly. The sea, the sea, breezes clear as day, salty air meets our lips, longer, will we stay? The sea, the sea: soft sand beneath our feet, breeze cooling our hot hands, one look at your eyes and I know. The sea, the sea: our ally and friend, the seascape drawing us in, in triumph, two sweethearts together creating Minstrels in the sand….by Lillian B. Rose.

One Piece belonged to Oda Eiichiro.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------  
Once upon a time, there is was a great Pirate King goes by the name of Gol D. Roger, others call him Gold Roger, he is the fiercest and most respected Pirate that ever sails the sea. He had conquered the sea and obtains the greatest treasure of all…the One Piece.

But alas his fame has short ended when the Marines have captured the elusive Pirate King and ready to execute him, but before he dies his dying word has driven countless souls to the sea.

"You want my treasure, you can have it, I left it all together in one place…the One Piece, now you just have to find it"

Now every Pirate from around the world is traveling through the Grand Line in a hope of finding the Pirate King's treasure, the world has entered the Great Pirate Era.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The sun is high up in the sky shining brightly on calm blue sea and flock of Seagulls are happily soaring through the sky, and giant whirlpool swirling around to bring only certain death if an unlucky ship happens to sail near it.

Two sailors are watching the whirlpool in mild interest and anxiety on cruise ship when all of sudden they heard a sound of bonk from below, they look down to see a large barrel floating in the sea, they wondered where did that the barrel comes from but soon dismissed that thought and decide to lift it up since the barrel is big it must have contained large amount of Sake.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The scene switched to dance ball where everyone mingle, chat, and dine in the most expensive culinary food and drinking their fine champagne.

A ship Admiral Talks to his guest about how he was forced to take his position as the Admiral of a fleet of ships, rather than just one. Meanwhile, a tangerine hair girl with cinnamon brown eyes is currently watching the ocean in a dreamlike state when someone tapped her shoulder, she turn her head to see a fine looking gentleman holding out his right hand to her.

"I'm sorry if I disturb you madam but I couldn't help but be overwhelmed by your beauty, may I ask for a dance,after, " he asked her gently, the girl nodded with a smile.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The Sailors who are still trying to catch the barrel by using fishing hook but they are miserably failing, and another Sailor on look-out is laughing at his friends when something caught his eyes, there another ship appeared behind a stranded Island but what the Sailor saw quiver in fear, their symbol the Jolly Roger is painted from the side with a pink heart on it. Its Alvida Pirates

"PIRATES; ALVIDA PIRATES, GO WARN THE CAPTAIN" the Sailor yelled, as the two Sailors heard his warning them, eventually lift the barrel out of the water; they start screaming and runs toward the ballroom leaving behind a barrel.

The Pirate begins to fire their cannon at the ship but misses by a mile but causes the ship to shake, and the barrel fell, and roll; inside the ballroom the people screamed because of the sudden explosion as the two Sailors barged in and say.

"Captain were under attacked by Alvida Pirates"

"WHAT!" but before Admiral could say to calm his guest another explosion hit near the ship causing the people to run around like chickens except for one tangerine hair girl who got left behind by a coward man, she smiles as if she was expecting them. The barrel kept on rolling till it reaches the kitchen where it finally stopped.  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
On the Pirate deck, a group of mean looking men is grinning evilly with eyes filled with malice except one small, timid, chubby looking boy with pink hair and round framed glasses, the boy is shaking like a leaf as he watches the two Pirates fires cannon balls at the other ship by the order of Captain Alvida.

"COBY, who is the most beautiful woman of all the sea" asked Captain Alvida to the pink hair boy, the poor boy stuttered in lack of words because she is NOT the most beautiful woman, in fact, she is the most hideous, nastiest, bad-tempered, violent and fattest woman of all the sea. She already had long, black wavy flowing hair with freckles on her cheeks, and she wore a pink shirt with lined designs, red neckerchief under it and a blue captain's coat over it with the arms in the sleeves, unlike many other pirates. Around her waist, she had a purple sash with a flintlock pistol tucked in it and some jewels, and she had red painted fingernails, only on longer and sharper nails, paired with some rings. She had sported red lipstick. She also wore a white cowboy hat with a red plumage and a light-green band around it, grayish pants and red, long pointed shoes with buckles on them.

"Oh…uh…y-y-you are C-Captain Alv-v-vida ma'am" Coby replied with a nervous smile that hope won't get hit by Alvida's steel mace that she seems to hold dear, Alvida smirked pleased with his answer and then she ordered her men to keep firing and get them ready to raid the ship.

After a couple of cannon balls firing at the ship, the Pirates hooked the ship using sharp looking fishing hooks and stormed inside the ship while the Sailors could do nothing but to cower in fear, and speaking of fear, Coby is still on Alvida's ship holding his rope that will swing right toward to the ship but he's too afraid to move.

"Coby get going I don't get all day," said Alvida feeling her anger rising that the stupid brat is still not moving from his spot, she clenched her knuckles that holding her mace ready to bash the boy in the head if he doesn't move now but Coby is too scared to notice it.

"I c-c-can't Capt-t-t-ain I'm n-n-not cut out f-for this" he stuttered back at Alvida, which made her blood boil like lava.

"What did you say, you worthless piece of SHIT" and then she lifts Coby off the deck and throw him to the other ship, Coby shrieked in surprise and terror, and his face came in contact with metal wall and slid down causing it to screech, he groan in pain feeling his face burned and a broken nose, he rolls himself over, laying his back on the floor waiting for the pain to cease then all of a sudden everything got dark.

'Wait a minute, it's nighttime already' when he looked up to see the sun got blocked by something big and round and its coming right at him, upon close inspection the big and round thing turn out to be a very ill-tempered Alvida with mace ready to pound the boy into submission, Coby screamed like girl and ran away from that menacing woman.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
At the ballroom.

"Don't worry we're not gonna kill ya, although we just want your valuables jewels for ourselves." One of the Pirate said.

"And if anyone try to do anything 'heroic' I'll whack you all the way to the Grand Line with my mace and let ocean dwellers feast on your flesh" said Alvida appearing behind her crew, the people quickly did what she said and given them everything they had and ran off to the small boat where they set sail far away from that brute woman except one girl who stayed behind and immediately changed her outfit and ran to Alvida's ship to steal her treasure.

Once she's here, she quietly searching for a hatch that where they hid their treasure when suddenly a man came out from Crew's Quarter spotting the girl.

"Huh, who the hell are you…you're the new crew member, right?" the man asked stupidly, the girl smiled at the man and she kicking him in the crotch.

Meanwhile, Coby is left all alone walking around the ship till he found the kitchen, he sighs in relief that no Alvida Pirate came here then he spotted the barrel which probably the biggest barrel he ever was seen.

He inspect the barrel up close and thought up the idea if this barrel is big which mean there probably a lot of Sake and Pirates love Sake if he trades this barrel of Sake for his freedom surely Alvida won't refuse such an offer.

With his mind made up, he pushed the barrel on the side and starts to roll the barrel so he can take it to Alvida, but unlucky for him three large Pirates came in and found Coby.

"There you are, Cabin boy, you thought you could escape from us again, eh Coby," said a large Pirate.

"W-what oh n-n-no I was just uh…" he tries to come up with a good excuse when a skinny looking Pirate spoke.

"What is in that barrel, Coby?"

'Shit'

"I bet it filled with Sake, perfect I could use a refreshment," said the large Pirate.

"NO, YOU CAN'T CAPTAIN ALVIDA WILL BE MAD IF SHE FINDS YOU GUYS DRINKING" Coby tries to reason with those Pirates before they took his chance of freedom.

"If you keep your mouth shut, she won't know got it," said the third fat Pirate giving him the look that says 'say one word to her and I'll slit your throat'.

"Y-y-yeah sure n-no problem" here goes his chance of escape; the large Pirate cracked his knuckles to loosen up.

"Stand back Fellas, let me open the barrel the old fashion way" as he raises his large fist to break the barrel open, but before his fist come in contact with the wooden barrel something unexpected just happen.

"I SLEPT GRRRREEEEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTT" a girl busts out of the barrel and punch the large Pirate right on the chin; the girl is no older than seventeen years old has short length black silk hair and large black eyes with a hint of brown; her attire is red vest, blue shorts and sandals quietly unusual for a girl to wear something like that and straw hat, she also has a scar with two stitches underneath her left eye.

After she stretches her sore back, she noted two men and one boy are all staring at her with a shocking look on their face then she looks down to see a man completely knocked out and lying on the floor; she blinked.

"Who this guy?" she asked.

"Who the hell are you!?" two men yelled in unison but the girl is unaffected by their outburst.

"He'll catch a cold if he sleeps like that."

"You're the one who hit him," they said in unison again then they pulled out their swords.

"Wait a minute, are you playing with us when you know we're vicious pirates," said the fat man.

"I'm starving do you know where the food is?" the girl ignored the two pirates and asked the pink hair boy for some food.

"HEY, YOU STUPID BITCH, DON'T YOU DARE IGNORE US!" as soon the man yelled at the girl they lift their sword up in the air ready to slice the girl, Coby scream in fright and covered his eyes as for the girl she's unfazed by their action, and then without warning the swords somehow got sliced in half and thrown up to the ceiling, the men are shaking in fear and disbelief of what they witness and Coby, who uncovered his eyes couldn't help but gape in awe at the girl.

"You guys are really weird," she said in a bored tone.

"W-what in seven hells are you?"

"Oh, me! I am Monkey D. Larann, but you can call me Lara," after she said her name the two Pirates ran away in terror dragging their unconscious crew mate. As they got out from the hatch, they halted when they saw a very pissed looking Alvida.

"What were you doing down there?" She looks and sounds angry and look like she's about to bring down her precious mace to kill them if they lie.

"C-C-Captain it not what you think", said the thin Pirate.

"ARE YOU CALLING ME A LAIR!" She roared like an animal in carnage and swing her mace to kill them, the two Pirates shrieked and dodged Alvida's mace but unfortunately their crewmate got caught by her attack, and she sends his flying to God knows where the two watched their crew flying away when Alvida lift them up and ready to pound them the living daylight out of them.

"W-wait Captain, t-there is an int-t-truder in the ship" stuttered the skinny man.

"…an intruder?"  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Meanwhile, Lara and Coby are in the storage room so that that Lara could chow down on those tasty apples she found, Coby tried to get the girl to leave this place but she refused because she is hungry, he thought this girl is insane but still surprised that this beautiful girl could an able slice the swords in half like butter even though he didn't see it, but he can tell she is strong, he watched the girl eat and decided to talk to her.

"So your name is Lara, right, I'm Coby that was pretty cool you did out there"

"These apples are amazing"

"So how come you're in that barrel anyway?" he asked wondering why did Lara doing in there.

"I was sailing when my ship got caught by whirlpool, but I survived," she said as simply as that.

"WHAT~ h-h-how did you manage to survive that?"

"Nah, it was nothing, besides 'it' won't hurt me" Coby stared at the girl in bewilderment as if she grows another head, this Lara girl somehow endured the harsh swirl of death and live to tell the tale and who is 'it'?...then his thought was quickly cut short when he heard the girl spoke.

"Say where I am anyway is this cruise ship or Pirate ship?"

"Oh, you're on a cruise ship but it was overrun by Captain Alvida and her crew" Coby replied.

"So are you a Sailor or Marine?" Lara asked, and Coby replied by shook his head as 'no'.

"Neither, I'm Captain Alvida's Cabin boy I was forced to become a Pirate; I was gone fishing like I usually do when Alvida and her men seized the boat and took me with them, and I thought I'm gonna die, but they found out I'm good Navigator, so they let me live while I help them with navigation I've been their Cabin boy for two years" Coby explained to Lara about his past event as he slouched down next to her, Lara look at him for a moment and said.

"Sheesh, you're an idiot you know that"

"Gee thanks for your honesty," he said sarcastically.

"Not only that you're scaredy-cat too I hate people like you" then she grinned, and Coby could do nothing but to cry in sorrow (anime style) he never felt more humiliated than his entire life and in front of a girl too.

"Yeah you're right I am nothing but a coward if I could I would've taken one of their boats and escaped but I'm too scared to do, so…by the way, what made you sail the sea, Lara"

"Well…I'm going to be the first ever, Queen of the Pirates," she said with a big grin, Coby was shocked would be the understatement of the day, Queen of the Pirates that got to be the wackiest thing he ever heard, this girl is out of her mind.

"Q-q-queen of the P-pirates then that m-m-mean…you're a…Pirate"

"That's right!"

"NO, WAY! The only way you can be Queen is to find the most valuable, the most elusive, the one that every Pirate of all the sea is looking for is the ONE PIECE"

"Yep, you got it."

"No, you're crazy there is no way you can find it you will die if you step one foot on the Grand Line, it's dangerous, risky, and unsafe and OW…why did you hit me?"

"Because I felt like it," the look on her face is blank but we can tell she's annoyed.

"Oh well, I'm used to be hit on the head too many times," said Coby messaging his head then Lara took off her hat and stare at it fondly at it that made Coby blushed.

'Wow~ she looks really pretty when she smiles. AH, what are you doing?! You barely know her!'

"It does not matter if I can…it because I want to I promised a friend long ago that I would become Queen of Pirates even it mean if I die trying then I won't mind dying for it" Coby was awe at the girl's amazing determination and not afraid to face her death…he never thought of that; she is…one amazing, one of a kind girl, then Lara places her precious straw hat back on her head.

"Now that I'm full I better get going and set sail."

"Lara…do you think...do you think I can do it too?"

"Hm? Do what?"

"Do you think I can be a Marine?"

"Marine?"

"Yes, all my life I always wanted to become Marine catching bad guys and bring justice has always been my dream, do you think I can do it"

"I wouldn't know."

"All right I'll do it, I will not spend my life as Cabin Boy I will join the Marines and arrest big ass Alvida and put her behind bars," he said with newly found confidence that he never thought it's possible and it all because of Lara. Sadly his new found confidence was short lived when suddenly the ceiling collapse on top of them but luckily Lara manage to save Coby in time then a booming voice that Coby recognize.

"Who's ass you're going to arrest, Coby" that was none other than the fearsome Captain Alvida.

"Did you think you can escape from me" then she looked at Lara with a mock look on her face.

"So you're the one that my crew was talking about. Heh, you don't look tough, I guess you're not the famous Pirate Hunter, Roronoa Zoro," Lara is confused on who this Zoro character but soon cut off when Alvida asked the same question before to Coby.

"COBY, who is the most beautiful woman of all the sea?" she waves her hair to make her look attractive (BLECHHH).

"EH EH EH EH of-of course you…"

"Hey, Coby, who's this ugly lady?"

"!"

"!" everyone was shocked to hear from that little girl dare to say so boldly to their fearsome Captain; she doesn't realize what she has done.

"That kid…"

"I can't believe she said it," Alvida's crews are whispering at each other on top of the main deck watching the scenes below.

"What…DID YOU SAY!?" now that did it she is now in a blind rage, she swung the mace to kill the girl, but Lara was too quick for her, so she runs into Coby, grabbed his wrist and jumped through the hole in the ceiling that Alvida made.

On the deck, every Pirate draws their sword and charge at Lara with roar, but no matter how many times they try to slice her she moves so fast like she wasn't there and when the Pirate try to sneak up behind her, she would dodge and hit him right on his face with her incredible strength.

She smiled of her accomplishment, and when she turns around more Pirates came, and she starts to run away from them.

"AAHHH~ why are they ganging up on me?" Lara had enough of this, so she turns around to face those dirty Pirates and then lift her arms up in the air as Alvida emerged from the hole.

"Water Flood" then water arises from the sea on each side of the ship in the shape of pillars and then come crashing down on the unexpected Pirates and wash them away from the ship, both Coby and Alvida couldn't believe this is happening right in front of their eyes, did that girl just…DID THAT.

"Lara w-w-what are you?" Coby stuttered in awestruck and the girl replied with a grin.

"I ate Devil Fruit"

"Devil Fruit?" Coby didn't understand what she means by that when a shadow looms over him; he look up to see Alvida again and quickly hide behind Lara.

"So you ate the Devil Fruit I thought it just a mere legend but, after seeing you displaying your power now, I know it's real…tell me, brat, are you Marine or Pirate" Alvida asked.

"I'm Pirate" she replied, and Alvida smirked.

"A Pirate, don't make me laugh you're just one kid with no crew"

"I'll get a crew probably ten or more in a week or so"

"So tell me we're both Pirates that make us enemies, right?" she smirked cockily, believing that she can win, even with if this girl has Devil Fruit powers, Coby is shaking in fear and worry about his friend's safety, if she takes on Alvida alone she could die.

"Lara…" but then he remembers what Lara said "It does not matter if I can…it because I want to I promised a friend long ago that I would become Queen of Pirates even it mean if I die trying then I won't mind dying for it".

"Well Coby, what is it you want to say" then to utter shock and disbelief Coby start to yell at Alvida.

"You are the ugliest woman in all the sea the one is really beautiful is Lara because she is million times more beautiful than you ever were" Lara smiled at Coby's courage and laugh heartily while Alvida's anger boil with each second.

"What did you say?"

"I will join the marine and fights Pirates like you!"

"Do you have any idea on what you just said?"

"I know what I said, and I don't regret on what I say I'll join the marine and put you behind bars where you belong!"

"YOU LITTLE SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTT!" she lifts her mace up in the air with a heave, ready to smash Coby's head.

'I did it I can believe I did it, and I don't feel any slight regret' Coby is ready to accept his death with honor when Lara intervene.

"Spoken like a true Marine," then she came right in front Alvida to protect Coby before getting smashed but that won't stop Alvida for smashing both of them but just before the steel mace reach Lara's head , a water has emerged once again from below Lara's feet and closed around Lara entire figure like the flower and pushing Alvida with great force about three feet away.

Alvida, Coby, and the crew are watching the water that surrounds the girl in both wonder and anxiety on what could happen next and soon they finally got their answers when the water burst into nothing to reveal the most stunning thing they ever seen perhaps never has seen in their entire lives.

Lara has transformed what appears to a…mermaid but upon close inspection she is not like those mystical sea creatures, in fact, she looks more of serpent because of her tail, colored with rich ruby scales, and at the tip of her tail is fin-like flippers colored in light transparent red with three cherry dots on each side, then her upper body is human and she still wearing her vest but her arms and hands had fins as well and the oddest thing they've seen that she has small bat-like wings on her back.

"W-w-w-w-what-what are you?" Alvida was so shocked that this little girl has transformed into whatever creature she turns into, she has no idea that the power of the Devil Fruit could turn her into this.

"I'm Monkey D. Lara remember my name as the girl who will become Queen of the Pirates," then she moves her arms around, and water had covered the girl entirely then made a mad dash at Alvida's fat gut.

"Water Pistol!" with that she send screaming Alvida flying away never to see her again.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------  
In the middle of the sea, a man from Alvida's crew that had been flown away woke up sometime before and feeling happy.

"Ahh~ this is really nice and pretty" he watched the sun in dreamy look when all of sudden Captain Alvida falls from the sky onto to him.  
\-------------------------------------------------  
Back with Lara and Coby, Coby was so amazed by Lara's unique powers made him speechless including Alvida's crew…or should I say EX Alvida's crew, then the water emerges and just like before it closed around Lara and then burst to reveal Lara back to her usual self.

"HEY!"

"Y-yes" the crew flinched in fear when Lara addresses them.

"Get Coby a boat because he's leaving and going to become a Marine and none of you are going to stop him, got it?" she gave them a stern look and commanding tone like a real Captain; the Crew quickly obliged since they don't want to get beat up by her; Coby couldn't be any more grateful and happier than before; he is finally freed from that accursed brute woman and her crew and ready to take his first step to becoming a Marine and it's all thank Monkey D. Lara. Just then three cannons fired around Alvida's ship that shook both Lara and Coby, they regain their balance and saw it was the three Marine ships coming their way.

"That's the Marines" Coby stated.

"What luck, now you can finally join them" Lara smiled while she runs away.

"Are you crazy they'd arrest before I can join in they'll think I'm one of the Pirates!" Coby hurriedly followed Lara to escape before he's thrown to jail.

Meanwhile, the orange hair girl stole bout and tying her bag full of treasures that she stole from Alvida's ship, as a boat with Lara and Coby in it falls next to her. Lara and the girl catch a glimpse of each other before Lara and Coby sail off.

The little boat that Lara and Coby took sails to the sea where no Marine can find them, Coby looked around to see if any of the Marine had followed them but thankfully none of them notice their escape.

"I guess we're safe now consider no one is following us," said Coby.

"Man that was fun, huh" then she laughed as it was a joke to her.

"Um Lara, if you're looking for the One Piece that means you're heading to the Grand Line, right" she replied with a nod.

"You know people called it Pirate's Graveyard!" he tries to make her understand the danger she is going through but her mind is determined to find it.

"That why I need a really strong crew to get to the Grand Line…by the way that Pirate Hunter they keep telling about, what kind of guy is he?" Lara asked.

"Oh, you mean Corona Zorro, last thing I heard from he's been held captive by the Marines in a Marine Base."

"So…he's weak" her voice sound disappointed.

"NO WAY YOU'RE WRONG HE'S AS VIOLENT AS A DEMON AND THREE TIMES AS HORRIFYING…why are you asking about him anyway?"

"I figured since he's strong to join my crew as my First Mate," she smiled when she heard how good this Zoro is while Coby gaped at the girl for one of her crazy attempts.

"ARE YOU MAD THAT JUST PLAIN RECKLESS!?"

"You'll never know maybe he'll jump at the chance to join me."

"HE'S BAD ENOUGH GUY THAT THE MARINES CAUGHT HIM, NO WAY NOT A CHANCE THERE IS NO WAY NO OW…why did you hurt me?"

"Because I felt like it."  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
At the Marine Base, a man strapped on a wooden pole in the middle of the hot blazing sun. people would have thought he is dead because he's not moving for a while, but, in fact, he is very much alive, and if you look closely you can clearly see the demonic look in his eyes, he is truly what people called him…Roronoa Zoro the Demon.

TO BE CONTINUED…  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I hope everyone is enjoying this is my first One Piece fic plz go easy on me, until next time on One Piece.


End file.
